


Punishing Jamie

by FiveForFighting



Category: In the Loop (2009), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveForFighting/pseuds/FiveForFighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie/Malcolm drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing Jamie

Jamie didn't fuck up often, but when he did, it was almost certain to end like this. With him on his knees in Malcolm's office, the older man's dick halfway down his throat. It was meant to be punishment, but he loved it. And Malcolm knew.

"Fucking useless cunt" Malcolm growled, reaching down to pull Jamie's hair. "How many times do I have to teach you a lesson?"

Jamie tried to shift back for a moment to answer. 

"Don't fucking speak" Malcolm hissed, hips thrusting forward, forcing Jamie to take him even deeper. "Just swallow, or you won't cum today."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever drabble and first fic of any kind in a long time so I hope it's ok!


End file.
